


Dragons and Deception

by Onasariel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Lots of dragons - Freeform, M/M, Role Reversal, Royal Merlin, servant arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: When Arthur and Morgana escape war in Camelot, they flee to the island. Morgana falls ill on the journey, and they head to the capital of Airgialla. There Arthur discovers they are in a kingdom that not only welcomes magic, but their royalty uses it as well. There is talk that the Prince is the Emrys of legends. Arthur vows to stop him...though he never expected to end up as the Prince's manservant!-DROPPED STORY-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *does the 'too many au's' dance* I love Royal Merlin, so I decided to write Royal Merlin. I also love role reversal, so I chose to use that as well. This chapter is short, but I suspect from here it will be another story with long chapters. I have a google doc with my brainstorming ideas and hey, if you're interested I do sometimes brainstorm in the [Merlin Chat!](https://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/488.html) Even if I'm not talking about some fic it's a fun place to hang out! Speaking of the Merlin chat, it was blacktailchorus in the Merlin chat who helped name this!

It had been a long journey. Arthur Pendragon sighed as they entered the capital of Airgialla. He was absolutely exhausted, and his dear friend Morgana had fallen ill. Thankfully, they were finally in the capital. They could find the court physician and get her the help she needed. 

They had been on the road for weeks. Camelot was under attack, and his King and father, Uther Pendragon, had sent them away for their own safety. Arthur had wanted to stay and fight but his father had given him orders, therefore he had to obey. He had taken his father’s ward, Morgana, with him. Together head ran towards the sea.

They took fake names. Arthur was known as Peter, and Morgana had called herself Isabella. Once they were out of Camelot, no one seemed to recognize them. This was good for them.

Unfortunately Morgana fell ill on their boat trip. They had managed to pay a merchant trading between the mainland and the island to let them stay in his cargo hold. During the last bit of their trip Morgana began to cough. The cough escalated and she grew feverish by the time they hit the island. The merchant was kind and directed them to someone who was headed to the capital of Airgialla. It was the next kingdom over, but it was also closest to the small port they had arrived in. He claimed the court physician was one of the best, and the city was only little under a day's ride away. 

Arthur took it, he had no other choice. They rode on the back of a cart, Arthur dipping a rag in cold water and placing it on Morgana’s forehead.

The merchant was kind enough to bring them up to the castle courtyard when they did arrive. It was huge, Arthur had never seen one so big.

He paled when he realized why. 

A huge bronze dragon flew over the castle. He could have sworn he saw its glowing golden eyes looking right at him as it passed. The people in the courtyard went about their business as usual.

This was a country that allowed magic. They had too, if they allowed such creatures to roam free. If he had a choice, he would turn around and head for a different land, but Morgana was ill so they would stay until she was well again. Once she was well they would be gone to a safer place.

“Not used to the sight of dragons?” the merchant said, catching Arthur’s shocked expression. “They’re everywhere in Airgialla. King Balinor himself is a Dragonlord. There’s other dragonlords as well. Even better, our wonderful Prince is said to be the fabled Emrys,” he explained.

That was far more terrifying than Arthur had previously expected. He had read the book his father had on the dragonlords. He had also heard the Druidic fables of Emrys. He was said to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. He would unite Albion and bring back magic with the Once and Future King. 

Perhaps he _would_ stay. He needed to do his part for Camelot and end Emrys’ life. He could think of a way to get to the Prince after Morgana was well again and out of Airgialla. She was Arthur’s priority right now. He paid the merchant and thanked him for the ride before going to Morgana’s side, picking her up and heading for the Court Physician.

The people of Airgialla were kind. This was a shock, considering they supported magic. Then again, they could be living in fear of their King. If he was a magic user and a Dragonlord, he was most likely a tyrant. A knight ended up escorting him to the physician, introducing himself as Sir Lancelot. He knocked and opened the door for Arthur, helping him inside before bowing and turning to leave.

Arthur didn’t know what he had been expecting. Perhaps he had been expecting some scary chambers run by an evil witch. The chambers he had been led to were not like that at all. They looked similar to Gaius’ room back in Camelot, though they were bigger and had more beds for patients to lay in. Arthur felt slightly homesick as he entered the room, looking around. 

An elderly woman was at the workbench, probably preparing some kind of potion. She turned when the trio entered, gasping at the sight of Morgana. Clearly, she knew who her patient was.

“Oh, the poor dear. Come, lay her down on a bed. What are your names? What happened to her?” The woman asked. Arthur did as he was told before answering.

“I am Peter, and this is my...sister...Isabella. We came from across the sea, from Essetir. She fell ill on the boat. The merchant who brought us here recommended bringing her to you. She has had a cough for a few days, and the fever appeared about a day and a half ago. I’ve been putting a cold cloth over her forehead as we traveled here. From what I’ve seen, she hasn’t gotten any worse,” Arthur explained as the woman examined Morgana.

“You brought her to the right place. It seems to be a simple chest infection. With some rest and medicine, she will be alright. Do you have a place to stay? You can stay here, if you wish; then you can be close to your sister,” the woman said. Arthur nodded.

“I would appreciate that, thank you. I will pay you for your time and our beds, of course,” Arthur began. 

“Goodness, no. You owe me nothing. The royal family pays me more than enough. You two rest, don’t worry about a thing,” the physician smiled. 

Arthur was shocked. He knew his father paid Gaius and he would treat people for free, he just hadn’t expected a magical kingdom to care about it’s citizens like Camelot did. He bit his lip, nodding.

“Thank you. Might I have your name?” he asked. She had probably gotten distracted by caring for Morgana. Arthur didn’t mind.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I am Alice, Airgialla’s Court Physician,” Alice said with a smile. “Please, put your belongings anywhere you’d like.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Alice,” Arthur said. 

He moved to put his things down, heading to a nearby bed. He cried out in surprise as he tripped over something, crashing to the ground. He heard what sounded like an animal’s cry as a flash of blue scurried past Alice and went under Morgana’s bed. Arthur paled as he looked under it.

He was face to face with a dragon. It was a baby, but it was still clearly a dragon. It’s gold eyes stared back at the hidden Prince with curiosity. Alice rushed to help Arthur up. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter! I forgot she was in here. She’s been so quiet today, instead of the little troublemaker she usually is. I should have warned you. You should keep an eye out of any stray dragons having a nap around the castle. They’re everywhere,” Alice said as she helped him up, dusting Arthur off. 

Arthur couldn’t believe his ears. Not only was Alice calm about the fact that there was a _dragon_ in her chambers, there was apparently more of them wandering freely. He didn’t even know they could be so small! The dragon slowly came out from under the bed, tilting her head up at Arthur. 

“Eumelia, this is Peter. He is our guest here. His sister is ill so I want you to be kind to both of them, please,” Alice said. She may not be a dragonlord like the King and the other Lords of Airgialla, but the dragons knew to behave and respect it's people. 

Eumelia let out a happy noise. She would always be polite to the lands citizens and visitors. 

Arthur had no idea what to think. He had imagined all dragons were fearsome beasts. That's why his father had killed all the ones in Camelot. They were evil, just as magic was evil.

Yet this creature looked sweet and friendly. Perhaps the magic hadn’t corrupted her yet. He felt somewhat bad for her, knowing that her fate would not be a happy one. He watched as the baby dragon’s eyes widened and she perked up. She scampered to the door, pawing at it.

“Peter, I hope it’s not too much trouble, but can you please open the door for her? I suspect the King has called the dragons,” Alice said. She was currently mixing something to give to Morgana to help with her fever and cough. 

“Uh, okay…” Arthur said nervously. 

If the King called the dragons, did he know that him and Morgana were here? Was he planning an attack? Arthur was angry at this thought, Morgana was ill and the King was potentially building up an army to attack? Was he going to attack Camelot, thinking they had come as spies? The city was already under siege from sorcerers. It couldn’t take a dragon attack. He took a deep breath, moving to the door and quickly opening it. The dragon ran out and down the hallway. He noticed another dragon running down the hall. He shuddered, closing the door and returned to his bed, sitting so he could watch over Morgana

He watched Alice work. She was quick and efficient, just as a physician should be. Morgana was soon taken care of. Alice stepped back, smiling. 

“She will be just fine. You should rest now. I will watch over her,” Alice said. 

Arthur just nodded to her. He was exhausted, but he was also scared of falling asleep in this awful place. If this King Balinor was preparing to unleash hell upon Camelot, he needed to be awake so he could combat it...or at least attempt to. 

He looked to Morgana. She was sleeping more peacefully than she had in the past few days. Alice had done a good job, at least. Arthur sighed, hopefully Morgana could get better quickly so Arthur could relax about this, and work on his plan to kill the Prince.

\---

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up some time later. He was laying in the bed, but he didn’t remember doing so. Alice must have done it. He groaned as he sat up, looking around the room. He could have sworn he had heard voices…

He found the source. Alice was sitting at her small table, speaking with a younger woman with brown hair that was held up in an elegant bun behind her head, strands of hair dangling on the sides. She was dressed in a regal blue and silver gown. It looked as if it was made for royalty. The woman turned to him and smiled, standing up.

“Ah, you are awake. Allow me to personally extend a warm welcome to Airgialla. I am Queen Hunith. Alice has told me that you have travelled a great distance. I assure you that your sister is best hands. Alice will do everything to help her. Eumelia seems to be fond of her as well,” Hunith said happily.

Arthur quickly looked to Morgana. She was still sleeping peacefully, but now the dragon from before was sleeping on her feet. Arthur paled. Without thinking, he quickly moved and picked the dragon up, throwing her away as far as he could.

Eumelia woke up, starting to whine when she crashed to the ground. Arthur heard Alice gasping, but he was too focused on the dragon to care. Eumelia stared up at him, clearly annoyed. She blew smoke out of her nose before running off, hopping up onto another bed and circling before she curled up once more.

Arthur looked over at the two women in the room. They were both standing now. Alice looked shocked and horrified, while Hunith looked angry.

“As you are not from around here, I will let this instance slide. Dragons are revered and respect in this land. Not only is my husband a Dragonlord, other dragonlords fill his council. You are more than welcome to remove a dragon from your bed if you do not want one sleeping on it, but I ask that you are gentle and do not _throw_ the dragon off the bed. I will assume that you were startled, but if you do that again I will have you arrested. I assure you that no dragon here will harm you. Do you understand?” she said, sounding every bit the Queen she was. 

“I...yes, Your Highness. I’m very sorry. I was startled, and worried for my sister. Please forgive me,” Arthur said. If he was arrested, who knew what would happen to either him or Morgana. They could kill him in the most awful ways, or kill Morgana just to spite him. 

“You are forgiven this time. I will leave you two now,” Queen Hunith said, going to pick up the baby dragon. The dragon cuddled up to her, resting her head on the Queen’s shoulder. Hunith smiled, stroking her long neck. “Take care of them, Alice. I know you will do an excellent job, as always.”

Alice bowed to her Queen as the woman left. Arthur watched her go. If someone had disrespected Camelot like he had just disrespected Airgialla, that person would have been arrested, yet the Queen was merciful. Once again he was surprised. That was not something he expected from a city of magic. He expected pure cruelty and disdain.

What was going on with this city?

\---

Hunith approached the council chambers, still carrying Eumelia. The guards bowed their heads as she came to the door. One reached over, opening it for her. As Hunith entered the council chambers, everyone looked up.

“Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Le Fey arrived this morning, just as Kilgharrah said. They are using the names Peter and Isabella, and Arthur is claiming they are brother and sister from Essetir. Arthur was doing well at hiding his anti-magic bias, at least until he woke up from his nap and discovered Eumelia sleeping on Morgana’s bed. She has grown quite fond of her. He picked her up and threw her away. We will have to keep an eye on him, I think,” Hunith said as she reached her spot at the round table, clutching Eumelia tighter at the mention of Arthur’s reaction to seeing her on Morgana’s bed. Eumelia whimpered, snuggling up to the Queen.

The councilmen gasped. To harm a dragon...that was a crime in Airgialla. Those who were near the Queen reached out and pet the dragon in her arms, softly giving her words of comfort. They looked to their frowning King, who was resting his chin against his hands, waiting for his opinion on the Queen’s report. 

“We need someone to keep an eye on him, then. I trust Kilgharrah’s judgment and foresight. If he claims that Arthur Pendragon is the Once and Future King, we should heed his words. Remember, not only has he been raised to believe magic is evil, he has fled his kingdom because of Cenred’s magical army. He needs to be taught about how magic can be used for good, then he can become a powerful ally and unite us all,” King Balinor said.

He winced as the councilmen began to argue all at once. He couldn’t blame them. No one was happy to hear that a Pendragon had come to their land. Their kin in Camelot had been slaughtered in Uther’s purge. Balinor had only been a Prince then, but him and his father had worked hard in trying to bring as many magic users and dragonlords to safety as they could. There was even one man on his council who had made it out of Camelot in time. Balinor took a deep breath, placing his hands flat on the table.

“Silence!” he shouted. Arguing like this would get them nowhere. The room instantly went quiet.

“I know no one wants a Pendragon here, but Arthur is not his father. Uther chose his path willingly. Arthur knows nothing else. He still needs to learn the truth. Perhaps he may go down his father’s path...but we won’t know until we try. As I have said before, someone needs to keep an eye on him,” Balinor said.

“I will.”

Everyone turned to look at their Prince, who had been quiet up until this point. Merlin stared back at them, frowning. He wasn’t fond of this Arthur. He didn’t sound like a good person at all; but he was supposedly the Once and Future King, and Merlin was Emrys. It was his destiny to help the Once and Future King. If Arthur _was_ the Once and Future King, then he should be the one to guide him and keep an eye on the disguised Prince. 

“Are you sure, Sire?” On the councilmen asked. Merlin nodded.

“I’m sure. As Emrys, Arthur should be my responsibility. I don’t have a manservant. I could always use one. I can go to him tomorrow and offer him a job. If he wants to pretend to be a commoner, then we will treat him like one. He’s probably hiding from Cenred’s army,” Merlin said. He looked over the shocked council before turning to his father. “The final decision is up to you, father.”

Balinor was silent as he contemplated this. It was a good idea, but Kilgharrah had also mentioned that Arthur had hate in his heart for Emrys and wished to kill him. This could be dangerous for his son. Then again...Merlin was aware of this. He knew the risks. He was powerful and could defend himself if it came to that. 

“If you feel you can do this, then I will allow it,” Balinor finally said. He sighed. “Arthur Pendragon will be known as Peter, and will hopefully be working for Prince Merlin, where we can keep an eye on him. The council is dismissed until tomorrow.” 

The royal family stood and waited until the council left before Balinor spoke again.

“If Arthur happens to sleep in the antechamber, lock him in there and ward it with your magic. I don’t want him killing you in your sleep. Otherwise, we will have chambers prepared for him nearby. Remember what Kilgharrah told us. He has hate in his heart for you,” he said. 

“I can defend myself, Father. Arthur will be no trouble at all,” Merlin grinned. Balinor smiled sadly.

“I don’t doubt that, son. I just worry for your safety. You are our only child after all,” Balinor said.

Merlin had been a miracle, in a way. While Hunith wasn’t barren, they did have some trouble conceiving. Even so, if they hadn’t been able to have an heir, Balinor never would have made a deal like Uther had. He never would have resorted to magic to give himself one. If only Uther had been better educated on the laws of magic, then perhaps the purge could have been avoided.

“I know. Thank you,” Merlin said, hugging his father. Balinor chuckled, wrapping his arms around him. He could remember the days when Merlin was small and he could lift the boy off the ground. Now his son was as tall as him, and he was getting on in years. He was glad Merlin still enjoyed hugs, however. 

“A hug for your Mother and poor Eumelia, then go. You have many things you need to prepare for. We will see you at dinner,” Balinor said. 

Merlin laughed, going to hug his mother. Hunith smiled, wrapping one arm around her boy, the other holding onto the baby dragon. Eumelia lowered her head to look at Merlin. He grinned, moving his face to her and booping noses. Eumelia squealed happily. 

The King and Queen watched their son leave. Hunith sighed, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“Have we made the right choice? Is it wise to let Arthur get close to him?” she asked. Balinor brought a hand up, resting it over hers.

“If he feels confident enough to guide Arthur, then I trust him. I know you do as well. We must believe in our son. I worry for him as well, but he is nineteen summers. He is old enough to make his own decisions. It is our job to watch over him and guide him, isn’t it?” he replied. Hunith nodded.

Their son had a great destiny ahead of him, and it was finally set in motion.


	2. In Which Arthur gets a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is offered a job as the Prince's manservant. Hoping to get close to Emrys, he accepts. He has no idea what adventure he is in for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took me three thousand years. Sorry about that! I wanted to finish Hidden Collars and Stolen Crowns because the muse hit me. Next to update will be Tears of Gold, I swear. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this, especially every bit of Arthur THINKING he's being sneaky and smart, but everyone knows different. Also, BABY DRAGONS! My favourite thing! Writing history and world building as well!

Merlin went to speak with Arthur the next morning. His mother had attempted to change his mind during breakfast. Merlin wasn’t upset, he knew his mother loved him and that she was just worried for him. 

Another hatchling, named Aithusa, tried to follow him into the room but he shook his head. It would be better if he went alone, without any dragons. She whimpered, but moved to sit by the door.

Alice greeted him the moment he entered the room. He smiled and greeted her as well, aware of Arthur’s eyes on him. 

“What brings you to my chambers, Sire? Are you well? Do you need anything?” Alice asked. She knew their plan, but she also knew to play along. 

“I’m fine, Alice. I’m actually here to speak with Peter,” he said. He caught how the hidden Prince perked up and his eyes widened.

“Welcome to Airgialla. I have heard of you and of how you just arrived here from Essetir. No doubt the situation there is tense due to Cenred’s invasion of Camelot. I would like to offer you a job as my manservant, to help you and your sister get back on your feet,” Merlin said as he turned to face him.

Arthur gasped. This was perfect. He had to admit that the supposedly mighty Emrys didn’t look anything like the powerful sorcerer that he was said to be. His ears stuck out and he was tall and thin. Truthfully he looked more like an awkward peasant than a Prince. Yet if he really was Emrys, Arthur would be in the perfect position to end his life.

He could be patient. He needed Morgana to get well first, and for her to be far away by the time he did the deed. He wanted to earn his unsuspecting victims trust as well.

“I...thank you, Your Highness. I would be honoured to serve in the royal household,” Arthur said with a bow.

“Excellent! You start tomorrow. I like to wake up just after sunrise. Please come to my chambers then. I then go to the dining hall for breakfast with my parents. You can start chores after while I practice my magic,” Merlin explained, watching Arthur’s reactions closely.

He had to give the man credit, Arthur was far better at hiding his dislike of magic today. Merlin saw no hint of the hate his mother saw the day before. 

“I will be there, Sire. Where are your chambers located?” Arthur asked.

“They are in the east wing in the second floor. The guards and other staff will gladly help you find your way,” Merlin said, still smiling. “Have a good day, Peter. I will see you tomorrow.”

He let out a small cheer once he was out of the room. Arthur would now be with him for most of the day. He would get to learn about the good magic could do, and Merlin could keep an eye on him. He picked the waiting Aithusa up, carrying her towards his father’s study. 

The guard smiled at him when he approached, knocking on the door for the Prince, as his arms were full. Merlin bowed his head in thanks and entered when the guard opened the door. The King was sitting at a large desk by the window. He looked up and smiled at his son, gesturing for Merlin to come in. Merlin smiled, going over to his father and bowing.

“How did it go?” Balinor asked, pushing his paperwork to the side and folding his hands, placing them on the table. 

“Everything went well. Arthur agreed, just as we expected. He will be starting tomorrow, and serving at breakfast. I have some simple chores in mind for him as well, while I have my magic lessons,” Merlin explained. Balinor nodded. 

“Very good. It seems you have everything under control. Do report to me once and awhile though. I want to know how Arthur adjusting,” he said. 

“Of course,” Merlin smiled. He glanced at the papers that his father had pushed to the side. “What were you working on? I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.”

“It’s a report from a recent patrol. One of the outer villages is having issues with their crops. I’m thinking of sending Lady Freya or Lord Cerdan out to help them since they are both talented with earth magic. I will send food for the village as well. Perhaps I will send both Freya and Cerdan, two heads are better than one and I trust them. Both have lost family to Uther Pendragon...it might be best to keep them away from the capital for a while,” Balinor said. 

Merlin nodded in agreement. Cerdan lost his wife to Uther. He managed to escape with their young son, but Merlin knew he was still hurting. Freya lost both her parents, killed when they were just passing through Camelot, hoping to remain unseen. She was filled with hate for Uther Pendragon.

Cerdan had lived in Camelot but remained hidden and lived with the druids. It was there he met his wife and they raised their son. However, tragedy struck when Camelot’s knights raided their camp. He ran with his family, but his wife was hit with an arrow. He turned to help her, but she screamed for them to run. He still mourned her and regretted that he couldn’t do more. It would be best to give them some time away and to prepare themselves for Arthur being present. 

Freya could still remember how her parents were captured and burnt at the stake, while she hid in the forest. With his dying breath, her father called a dragon to come save her. She wanted to burn Camelot to the ground, but the dragon had insisted that her father wanted her to go home to Airgialla. Even though she could have told the dragon otherwise, she chose to respect her father’s final wishes.

“It’s for the best. I’m sure they will understand and be grateful. Perhaps Cerdan can take Mordred with him this time, since it won’t be a dangerous mission,” Merlin suggested. Cerdan was hesitant to leave the city. He didn’t want anything to happen to Mordred while he was gone. Thankfully, he had his kin to watch over the boy if he ever did leave. It was rare when it did happen, Balinor was hesitant to send Cerdan away.

“I’m sure Mordred would love that. He loves riding the dragons,” Balinor chuckled. The boy would be a great Dragonlord one day…hopefully in the very far future.

Aithusa had been sitting in Merlin’s arms quietly, but now she was starting to squirm. Merlin put her down. She ran over to the King, jumping up in his lap. Merlin gasped.

“Aithusa, you betray me,” he said with mock upset. 

Aithusa merely replied with a happy gurgle, sitting like a child in Balinor’s lap and putting her front feet on the table. Merlin laughed.

“It looks like you have a helper, Father,” he said. Balinor chuckled as well.

“It looks like I do, which is good. I have other reports to read and some help is appreciated. You’re dismissed, I know you have better things to do than sit around and listen to an old man. I’ll see you at lunch,” Balinor said

“Spending time with you is never a waste, Father. I do have a few things I wish to do before lunch however. I will see you then,” Merlin said, bowing before he left the room.

He had to prepare everything for his new manservant.

—

Arthur really could not believe his luck. He had only been in Airgialla for a day and he already had a job; working for the Prince no less! He hated that he would have to lower himself to being a servant for a sorcerer, but it would be more than worth it when he could bring Emrys’ head back to Camelot. Perhaps he could find a way to block the man’s magic so he could take him back to Camelot as a prize and execute him there. If they made a show of it maybe Cenred’s army would back off.

He was smiling as he sat in the chair beside Morgana. Alice was a sorcerer as well, but she was at least helping Morgana...for now. Arthur would be sure to get as far away as he could from her too. They just had to get through this, and Morgana would soon be safe.

\---

Merlin entered the council chambers and sat on his father’s left. His mother sat at his right. Their people believed that the kingdom was not ruled alone. It was ruled alongside whomever the current King or Queen chose as a spouse. They were their right hand. Any children they had would sit on the left, there to support their parents.

The rest of the council soon joined them. A few baby dragons followed the dragonlords in. They were always welcome in the council chambers. Merlin looked over the crowd, his eyes resting on Lord Cerdan and Lady Freya. Hopefully they would agree to their mission. Some time away from Arthur would probably be good for them.

“Arthur has agreed to become Merlin’s manservant,” Balinor finally said after everyone sat down. Some of the Lords and Ladies looked as if they wanted to protest, but kept silent. “I know this is not what many of you approve of, but Kilgharrah has spoken and we must heed his words. He has guided my Father, my Grandfather, my Great Grandfather, and many others through the years. He has served us well, and hasn’t led us astray so far. We would be wise to heed his words. Arthur is the Once and Future King, even if he doesn’t know it. I trust Merlin to guide him towards his destiny.”

“Honestly, I think the most difficult thing will be teaching him to not be such a prat,” Merlin said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. Balinor sighed, choosing to change the topic. 

“There is another reason for this meeting today. I’ve received word from one of our patrols. There’s a village in the north that has been having trouble with their crops. At this rate, they won’t have food for winter. I wish to send two people out to inpect the land and to take food to them. We have more than enough to go around here,” Balinor said. There were murmurs of agreement through the council. “Perhaps it would be best if Lady Freya and Lord Cerdan went. You are both very talented in earth magic. Since this isn’t a dangerous mission, you could take Mordred with you. I’m sure the boy would love to tag you along.”

Everyone turned to look at Freya and Cerdan. Cerdan nodded to his King, but Freya spoke up.

“You’re sending us away from Arthur,” she said simply.

“Only for a few days, so you can prepare yourselves to face him,” Balinor admitted. 

“Just as long as you really do think we’re the best with earth based magic…” Freya tailed off with a smirk. 

“Oh, I do. It’s merely a coincidence that this has happened when Arthur arrived,” Balinor said. 

“I should have him under control by the time you come back. Can’t let him think he rules the place, can we?” Merlin grinned. 

“Of course not. I’m sure you will teach him well, Sire,” Cerdan finally said. The man’s expression was unreadable. 

“He doesn’t need to be here for the council meetings. I’m sure Merlin can think of some chores…” Balinor began before Freya interrupted him.

“No. He should be here. Uther preaches that sorcerers are vicious and cruel. Arthur should see us speak of how to make the people’s lives better, and how to peacefully resolve disputes. I think it would be wise, don’t you agree?” she said. There were murmurs of agreement around the table.

“She’s right, dear. What better way to learn than to witness our ways?” Hunith said. 

Balinor thought about this. Freya did have a point. If Arthur could see them settling disputes peacefully and acting in the exact opposite manner than how he was raised to believe, that might help him see sense. However, the King was worried about sensitive information being leaked. Then again...they could easily not allow Arthur to attend those kinds of meetings. They were rare anyways.

“If we are to have a meeting that deals with sensitive material, then he will be shut out. Otherwise...all in favor of allowing Arthur Pendragon attend the council meetings, say aye,” Balinor finally said.

There was a chorus of ayes, save for a few dragonlords who remained silent. Balinor looked to them with sympathy. 

“We will wait, then. I wish to have everyone’s support before Arthur is allowed into the meetings,” he announced. Thankfully, everyone nodded in agreement.

They were dismissed after that, with plans to meet again in a few days when Freya and Cerdan returned. The rest of the day was normal. Merlin rushed off to his chambers to finish up his preparations. 

He soon had everything ready for when Arthur would start work the next day. He had some chores in mind, and he hoped to take Arthur along to see Cerdan and Freya off. Hopefully he would get a chance to tell Arthur both what they were doing, and where they had come from. Arthur needed to know how they had suffered. He had briefly considered taking the hidden Prince to meet the dragons, but quickly decided against it. It was going to be a big enough day for the man.

He lay awake that night, wondering what Arthur was like around the people he trusted. He clearly trusted no one here. Merlin saw how tense he was when the Prince was speaking to him. The man was not comfortable around magic folk. He had thrown Eumelia as well. By all standards, one would consider Arthur Pendragon a giant prat and an enemy to Airgialla. However, there was a chance that this was just because of Arthur’s situation. For all Merlin knew, he was kind and considerate to his people and his friends. 

He closed his eyes. He would just have to see with time, wouldn’t he?

\---

The first thing Merlin noticed when he woke up, was that it was rather dark in his room. He glanced at the curtains. There was sunlight shining through the bottom. He frowned. It was Arthur’s first day of work and he was already late. Merlin got out of bed and moved to his wardrobe. He would just have to fetch him then.

Then again, for all he knew Arthur had gotten very lost. He shouldn’t be so hard on the man in the first place. He _was_ in the middle of a rather stressful situation with his life. He was also a Prince himself. He was probably used to being the one served and pampered, not the one serving. 

Merlin opened the curtains after he was dressed. It was still very early. He hadn’t missed breakfast with his parents then. That was good, he enjoyed sharing his meals with them. 

He headed towards Alice’s chambers. That should be the first place he looked, to see if Arthur had slept in. He knocked on the door. No answer. Alice must be out. That made sense, she probably would have woken the hidden Prince if she was in. He unlocked the door with magic and entered. Morgana was fast asleep in her bed, and on the bed next to her…

Merlin rolled his eyes, going to pull the covers off Arthur. Arthur whined, trying to pull them back.

“Up and at ‘em, laisy daisy,” Merlin said. Arthur’s eyes flew open. 

“Prince Merlin! Sire! I...is it really that late?” Arthur said. Merlin had to hold back a laugh.

“Yes, Peter, it is. However, you’ve been on a long journey. I’ll let it slide. Get dressed so we can go to breakfast. My parents will be waiting,” Merlin said. 

“Your parents? You will be dining with the King and Queen?” Arthur asked. He was nervous about this. It wasn’t a surprise, he had shared meals with his own father after all. He was just nervous about being in the King and Queen’s presence. He had only met Queen Hunith, and that hadn’t gone very well in the end. No doubt she told her husband about what Arthur -no- Peter, had done. He could only hope the King was as forgiving as his wife. 

“Of course. We eat together for every meal. Family is very important to us. I’ll wait outside. Don’t be long,” Merlin said, heading to the door and leaving the room.

They ate every meal together. He would have to see the royals every day, three times a day. Arthur took a deep breath, grabbing a simple tunic and breeches. He moved behind the changing screen that Alice had in her chambers, not that there was anyone conscious in the room. He quickly changed, rushing to Morgana’s side. He was relieved to see she was sleeping peacefully.

“I will be back tonight, Morgana. Rest well, and get well soon,” he whispered. He looked to the door. It was going to be a busy day.

\---

He tried to memorize the way through the halls as he followed the Prince. Thankfully, the duo tended to slow down often. Many people, servants, guards, Ladies, and Lords alike wished to greet their Prince. Merlin was happy to bid them a good morning as well as he passed by.

They finally reached the dining hall. The guards opened the doors for them, announcing the Prince’s arrival. Merlin smiled at them and entered.

Despite the dining hall’s size, there was only a small round table in the center. During feasts the hall would be full of larger tables, but whenever it was just the royal family they ate at a smaller table so they could be together. 

The King and Queen had already arrived and were sitting, waiting for their son. Merlin bowed to them before he looked to Arthur. Arthur stared back at him, confused.

“My chair, Peter,” Merlin said, raising his eyebrow. Arthur paled, quickly moving the chair out so the Prince could sit. 

“Thank you, Peter,” Merlin said before turning to his parents with a smile. “Good morning, Mother, Father. I’m sorry I was late. Peter had a long journey and overslept. I had to go wake him. I’m sure he’ll get used to waking up, though.”

“My apologies, Your Highness’,” Arthur said with his head bowed, cheeks red. 

“It is fine, Peter. As Merlin said, you have had a long journey. You are still tired from it, aren’t you? You’ll get used to waking up,” Balinor said.

Arthur looked up in surprise. His own father would have told servants off for such an offense, not encourage them. The King had said it with such a warm and friendly smile as well. Arthur was brought out of his thoughts as other servants approached, carrying trays of food. The platters were set down in front of each royal. To Arthur’s continued surprise, they thanked the servants as they were served. 

A servant passed him a jug of water, raising an eyebrow. Arthur took it with a nod. Merlin smirked, holding up his goblet. Arthur rushed to fill it. To his horror, it began to overflow, spilling all over the Prince. Merlin cried out in surprise, dropping his goblet and jumping back from the water. Arthur stopped pouring and paled.

“I’m sorry!” he cried, stepping back as servants went to attend to the Prince. The King and Queen stood up, frowning slightly. 

“I’m fine. It’s okay.” Merlin said. His eyes flashed gold and his clothes were dry once more. “See, no harm done. It’s just water.”

Arthur hung his head in shame as Merlin sat down once more. Another servant fetched him a goblet. He was about to fill it before Merlin stopped him.

“No, let Peter try again. He needs to practice,” he said. The servant stepped away, looking to Arthur.

Arthur stepped forward nervously, going to fill the goblet. He was slower this time. He stopped before the goblet was full, stepping back before he could spill more water on the Prince.

“Much better!” Merlin said with a smile. He went to drink.

Arthur watched as the royals ate, occasionally stepping forward to refill Merlin’s goblet. He listened closely to their conversation. King Balinor spoke of Cenred and Camelot, and how the witch Morgause had come to him asking for his support the day before. He had turned her down, claiming that while he would not ally himself with Camelot while Uther was King and the ban on magic was in effect, he would not help Cenred and his mercenaries. He would only attack if Uther turned his attention to his kingdom, something the monarch didn’t seem to be interested in doing. He would gladly do the same if Cendred dared to attack him as well.

Arthur was quiet, letting this all sink in. He would have thought that a magic loving kingdom such as Airgiala would love to support Cenred and his attack on the magic hating Camelot. Balinor continued to speak.

“Cenred knows nothing about magic. The witch is not someone you can trust. She has allowed herself to become corrupt with her power. She only wishes to use it for her own gain. She will be rid of Cenred the moment he becomes useless to her. He is a fool for trusting her,” he said. His eyes widened as he looked to Arthur. “Ah, I’m sorry Peter, you are from Essetir, are you not? I apologize for speaking ill of your former King, but I only speak the truth.”

“It is not a problem, Your Majesty. I...agree with you assessment. It’s why my sister and I fled, after all,” Arthur said. He had to choose his words carefully. “I have seen many corrupt sorcerer’s pass through our village.”

“It is truly a shame. They have so much power, yet they chose to use it to harm people,” Hunith said. “They could have done so much good with their power. Instead, they let it corrupt them. It is like those knights that turn against their kingdoms and become mercenaries…”

“Or a King that turns around and slaughters his people for gifts that they’re born with,” Merlin said with a frown.

The tension could be felt in the room. Hunith and Balinor’s jaws almost dropped. Merlin seriously didn’t bring that up so soon…

“What? It’s true. You say that you will never aid Cenred and Morgause, but Camelot is no friend of ours ether. Think of all our kin that have been slaughtered. Think of Freya’s parents, and Cerdan’s wife,” Merlin continued. 

He glanced at Arthur. This was a test, to see if the man really could keep up his fake identity. If he was to walk around Airgialla, then he would be hearing far worse as time went on. The people despised Uther. They didn’t hide their disdain. Cerdan might play nice for them, but Freya would gladly voice her dislike. It was just who she was, and Merlin loved that part of her. 

Arthur was clutching the jug tightly. His jaw was clenched. Otherwise, he was doing a good job of keeping quiet. From appearances, one could think he was remembering his life in Essetir. 

Arthur wanted to break Emrys’ neck right then and there. How dare he speak of his father in that manner? But no, he needed to remain calm. He needed Morgana to get well, And he needed to save up some money to get her to safety before he captured or killed Emrys. He took a deep breath.

Merlin was somewhat impressed. He could sense that Arthur was angry, but he was holding it in well. Perhaps he _could_ keep up this identity as Peter.

He began to finish up with his breakfast as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Once breakfast was finished, he stood up.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a few things I would like to do before we say our farewells to Lady Freya and Lord Cerdan” Merlin said. Balinor nodded.

“I wish you see you in my study later. Alone, if you’d please,” he said sternly. Merlin gave him a small bow in response.

“As you wish, Father,” he said. He could guess what it was about. Most likely about how he had made comments about Uther and tried to provoke Arthur. His father would see reason when he explained why he had done it. 

“Come, Peter. I’ll give you a tour of the castle,” Merlin said, ushering Arthur out of the room.

He led Arthur through the castle, showing him the important rooms and explaining what they were for. As they reached the council chamber, Arthur began to ask questions.

“The table is round, just like your dinner table. Why is that?” he asked. His voice did not have any malice in it. He was merely curious.

“It is an ancient tradition of my people. While Father is the King of Airgialla, no man or woman can rule alone. A round table is so that no one is above the other. When you speak at the round table, everyone must listen, no matter who you are or what your station is. Everyone’s voice deserves to be heard,” Merlin explained.

That was shocking to Arthur. His father had raised him to believe that only he alone could rule a kingdom. He expected King Balinor to be a ruthless monarch who only cared for himself and ruled alone, yet now Merlin was telling him otherwise.

“Father sits here,” Merlin said, standing behind a chair that quite frankly looked like all the rest. Uther always sat on a lavish chair in council meetings, to show that he was the King. 

“Mother sits here,” Merlin said, gesturing to the seat to the right, “and I sit here,” he finished, gesturing to the left. “Family is also very important to us. Mother is considered Father’s right hand, while I and any other siblings; if I had any; are considered his left. My uncle sits next to mother, and my cousin sit next to me. From there, the rest of the council of dragonlords join us at the table.”

Arthur listened closely. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage one day. He wasn’t sure. He would keep this information in mind for now. It was still so strange to him that the Dragonlord King was so interested in family and treating people like equals. That was not how a King should be. Perhaps the man was weaker than Arthur had previously thought. 

“Come, I’ll show you our sitting room next. We often spend the evenings in there, or relax during the day,” Merlin said. 

Arthur followed the Prince, making note of the way they were headed. It would be easier for both his temporary job, and his escape route when he got around to killing him. 

They entered the sitting room. It was a large room with a rug in the middle. Chairs and benches covered in blankets and pillows surrounded a small, low table. There were book cases full of books around the room, and a few desks and chairs. A young girl was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book. She looked up and smiled when the Prince entered.

Arthur was more interested in the eastern wall, however. It was mostly taken up by a large hearth that kept the room warm. Arthur moved towards it, looking at the large painting above it.

The left side of the painting had an older man wearing the crown that Balinor now wore. A woman around the same age was sitting in a chair in front of him,wearing Hunith’s crown. On the right, there was Balinor. He was wearing a smaller and less decorated crown. Hunith was seated in the chair before him, wearing a tiara. 

His eyes stopped on the child in her lap. It was a little boy with blue eyes and dark hair. He had a little circlet around his head. There was very little doubt in Arthur’s mind that the child was Merlin. For such an evil sorcerer, he looked very innocent as a child. It was a shame, really.

“My grandfather, Aldred Ambrosius, and my grandmother, Rowena Ambrosius.”

Arthur jumped at the sound of Merlin’s voice. He hadn’t heard him come up. 

“I’m sure you recognize my parents, and of course me. Personally, I think I’m the best looking,” Merlin grinned. 

“You’re wrong, Merlin! Aunt Hunith is the most beautiful princess!” a small voice said. Arthur turned to see the little girl from the chair now standing behind them. She was pouting. Arthur was reminded of a smaller Morgana, she had no problem telling him if he was wrong.

“Ah, Helen, you’re so cruel!” Merlin said with mock sadness. He turned to Arthur.

“Peter, this is Helen, one of my cousins. She belongs to the Emory clan. Her father is my Uncle Cyr, and he’s a Dragonlord. He is my mother’s brother. She has a twin sister named Cassandra, and an older brother named Adrien. Her mother is Lady Rosalind,” Merlin said. He put a hand on Helen’s shoulder.

“Is this your new manservant, Merlin? It’s a pleasure to meet you, Peter,” Helen said politely, giving him a small curtsy. 

“I am pleased to meet you, Lady Helen,” Peter said, bowing. If she was Merlin’s cousin, even on his mother’s side, she was probably very important, especially if she was allowed into the royal family’s sitting room. 

“You will either meet the rest of the family when we go to see Lady Freya and Lord Cerdan off, or at supper. We always eat together. You’ll see them around the castle a lot. The other Dragonlord’s have their own homes, but Uncle Cyr and his family live in the castle,” Merlin said. 

“May I ask a question, Sire?” Arthur asked. There was something that had been bugging him since breakfast, something he didn’t understand. 

“Of course, feel free to ask anything you want,” Merlin replied.

“Who is Lady Freya? Is she another dragonlord’s wife? Or did Lord Cerdan take a new wife?” Arthur asked. He had first thought that the two were married, but then Merlin mentioned Cerdan’s wife dying. It was strange that they were sending a woman on this mission.

“Lady Freya is a Dragonlord. There are many female dragonlord’s on the council. The gift used to be passed down to the first born son, but as time went on and some dragonlord’s didn’t have sons, the gods and goddesses decided that there should be no restriction. The gift is now passed down to the first born child. Freya was an only child when her parents were murdered, so she received the gift,” Merlin said, trying not to laugh. He could guess where Arthur’s question came from. Oh, that man had many things to learn. 

Arthur’s eyes widened. He had never heard of female dragonlord’s before! That just made this kingdom far more dangerous. He had been assuming that women in this kingdom had magic, but not the ability to control dragons! He would have to learn the names of these female dragonlords, so he could know who to really watch out for. 

“Aunt Hunith is older than Papa, but because she was married to Uncle Balinor, Papa got the gift when Grandfather died. Adrien is older than me and Cassandra so he’ll become the next dragonlord one day,” Helen said. 

“Why did being married to His Highness take away her chance to receive the gift?” Arthur frowned. Calling the dragonlord powers a ‘gift’ was not something he wished to do, but he was in Airgialla, so it must be done. He was genuinely curious about why the Queen didn’t receive the gift, though.

“The spouses of dragonlords receive some of their power. It’s a bit different though. While dragonlords have complete control of dragons, their power relies more in commands. A spouse’s powers rely on persuasion. It’s not as strong as an actual dragonlord’s powers, though they are powerful in their own right. Because Mother already had part of the gift, it was given to Uncle Cyr instead,” Merlin said proudly. He was glad to come from two powerful lines of dragonlords, and wasn’t afraid to brag about it.

Arthur nodded. So the Queen had magic as well. Worse, she was a dragonlord in a way. Perhaps he was very lucky that she hadn’t ordered the dragon he had thrown yesterday to kill him. 

“Come on, Peter, let me show you to my chambers. I can find something for you to do while I go speak with my father,” Merlin said, changing the subject. 

Arthur nodded, more than happy to see the Prince’s chambers. No doubt he would be spending a lot of time there, and perhaps he would be able to look through his things and find a weakness. They both said their farewells to Helen before Arthur followed Merlin out of the room. He paid very close attention to his surroundings this time.

They eventually came to two large doors. Arthur frowned when he saw the scratch marks in the wood. A dragon, perhaps? It seems the dragonlords didn’t have as much control over the beasts as they claimed if they were trying to get to their Prince. Arthur felt rather smug about that. 

Merlin opened a door, revealing a large, furnished room. There was a rug in the middle of the room, with a bed against one wall, bedside tables on either side. His desk was by the large window, set up so he could look out upon the city. His wardrobe was also along that same wall with a changing screen nearby. Bookshelves lined another wall, filled with books about magic, spells, dragons, and the kingdom. There were also little wooden figurines sitting on the shelves. The final piece was a small round table with two chairs. There was a separate door, it was most likely the servant’s entrance. 

“These are my chambers. I hope to see you here tomorrow morning, instead of me having to go get you,” Merlin grinned. He looked around, trying to think of a chore for Arthur to do. 

“Why don’t you scrub the floors? I’ll have someone bring up a bucket and a rag for you,” he finally decided. He didn’t miss Arthur’s look of horror. 

Scrubbing the floors? That was going to be terrible. Why couldn’t he polish the Prince’s armor or something? Did the Prince even have armor? Arthur sighed, bowing his head.

“Of course, My Lord,” he said. Merlin grinned, heading back to the door. He flagged down a servant, asking for a bucket of soapy water for Peter to clean the floors with. The servant bowed and ran off. He turned back to Arthur.

“So, Peter, do you have any questions?” he asked.

_Yes. Why are you such an ass? Why do the dragons want to kill you? Why are you so damn irritating? Why are you so smug all the time? If I’m supposed to be the servant, why are you talking to me like I’m an equal? Do you know that I will kill you one day? Are you really as stupid as your ears make you look?_

“No, Sire,” Arthur said out loud. Merlin continued to smile the same stupid smile he had smiled all morning. 

“Alright. Feel free to ask me anything you want if you do think of something,” he insisted. 

He went to his bookshelf, looking at the little figures on the shelf. Perhaps he could let Mordred borrow one while he was away. The boy did love coming to the Prince’s chambers and seeing the little figures. They were special to Merlin, his father had carved them himself. He was just a Prince then, so he had more time. Now that he was King...there was too much to do. Merlin picked up one of the dragons, smiling. Mordred liked this one best. He was happy to let him borrow it.

When there was a knock at the door, Arthur moved to answer it. He had to play the part of servant. His servants answered the door for him all the time. It was another servant with the bucket of water.

“The bucket that the Prince requested,” she said. Arthur took it with a nod.

“Um, thank you,” he said, backing up into the room. Thankfully, the other servant left so he could close the door. 

“Oh good, if it’s here, I’ll go see my father now. I’ll be back soon, just keep washing the floors. If you happen to finish before I’m done, you can sit at the desk and rest if you want,” Merlin said. 

Arthur nodded, raising an eyebrow. He watched this strange Prince leave the room, shutting the door behind him. Arthur waited for a few moments before putting the bucket down and rushing to Merlin’s desk. Now was a perfect time to snoop. Merlin probably thought he was a stupid peasant who couldn’t read. He wouldn’t be surprised if Merlin left important documents out.

He dug through the drawers, huffing in annoyance when he was unable to find anything useful. Changing his tactics, he moved to the bookshelf, looking for a book on Airgialla. He found one and began to read.

The kingdom was founded by Merlin’s great, great, grandfather, Aodhhan Ambrosius. It was meant to be a place of wonder and magic, where dragons flew in the sky and magic kind and the magicless could live in harmony. Aodhhan was joined by other dragonlord families, known as ‘clans’. Together, they built Airgialla up to where it was today. 

An interesting history lesson, but it was not what he wanted. He wanted information about the castle. He wanted maps and secret tunnels. He sighed and put the book back where he found it. It was only his first day after all, he had plenty of time to find those things. He moved to the bucket, picking it up and taking it to the corner before getting on his knees and getting to work.

\---

Merlin knocked on his father’s study’s door. It was open, but he always knocked before entering. A larger baby dragon was asleep on a bench, sprawled out among the pillows. Balinor looked up, gesturing for Merlin to come in. Once his son was in the room, his eyes glowed and the door closed.

“I know what this is about, Father, and let me explain before you give me a lecture,” Merlin said, crossing his arms. Balinor pushed his paperwork to the side, folding his hands on his desk. 

“You may speak,” the King said. Merlin was usually very smart. Balinor did have his suspicions about why Merlin said what he did, but he wanted to hear it from the boy himself. 

“If Arthur is going to live here, then he’s going to hear far worse than what I said today. There are people who absolutely despise Uther. I wanted to see if he could keep up his act and hide how he truly felt. It was all a test. Why not do it surrounded by people who could fight back if he tried anything, instead of him hearing it from a citizen without magic who he could attack easily? I’m sure you can see the logic in what I am saying, Father,” Merlin said. 

“I had a feeling that was why you did so. You do speak the truth, Merlin...it’s just...I worry. Arthur already is planning to kill you. The last thing you need is to antagonize him more,” Balinor said, standing up. He approached his son, putting his hands on his shoulders. “I am asking this as your father, not your King: please watch your back. Please keep Arthur as calm as possible. Don’t say things with the intent to provoke him. It would break both mine and your mother’s hearts if anything happened to you. I’m sure your uncle, aunt, and cousins will also be heartbroken. You know how Helen and Cassandra idolize you,” Balinor said with a small smile. 

“Mordred does as well. I’m going to let him take one of my dragon figures on his trip. It’s his first trip out of the city since he arrived. I thought it would remind him of home,” Merlin smiled.

“Ah, yes. That’s a very good idea. I’m trying to make one for him, but it is a slow process now that I’m King. I had much more time when you were little,” Balinor said.

“I know,” Merlin nodded. He sighed. “I should return to my chambers. Arthur is probably looking through all my things.”

“Go. I’m glad we had this talk. Keep an eye on him and teach him well,” Balinor said, letting go of Merlin’s shoulders. “You can leave the door open when you leave.” 

Merlin bowed, turning to leave. Perhaps he could have a nice chat with Arthur.

—

Arthur had barely started washing the floor by the time Merlin returned. He raised an eyebrow at the man. Arthur at least pretended to look guilty.

“I’ve never done this before. Our house had a dirt floor,” he said. It was only half a lie. He had never done it before, but he most certainly never lived anywhere with a dirt floor. 

“You’ll learn how, then. You can stop, why don’t you come and sit with me. We have some time before the patrol sets off and I want to know more about you,” Merlin said, gesturing to the table. 

Arthur slowly got up, nodding and sitting in one of the chairs. Merlin smiled, heading to the bookshelf. He looked over the books before grabbing one and brought it to the table. He sat across from Arthur. 

“So, Peter, all I know is that your name is Peter, and you are from a small village in Essetir. Tell me more about yourself. What’s your favourite food? What kind of things do you do in your spare time?” Merlin asked.

Arthur was very confused for what felt like the hundredth. Merlin wanted to know about him? He was even letting his servant sit at his table. He took a deep breath, coming up with a story about how him and his sister lived in the small village of Ealdor, near the border of Camelot and Essetir. He spoke of how he liked rabbit stew and how he would go for long walks whenever he wasn’t tending to the crops and animals. Merlin listened closely, smiling and nodding the whole time.

Merlin was impressed once more. Arthur really was convincing. Him and Morgana must have come up with their story and identities on their travels. They had put a great deal of work into them. Merlin put the book on the table. It was the book on Airgialla’s history. Merlin saw the way Arthur’s eyes widened when he saw the book.

“Let me tell you about Airgialla. Do you know how to read, Peter?” Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head.

“No. I’m just a lowly peasant. We were never taught how to read,” he answered 

Merlin nodded, though he caught how Arthur’s oh so perfect identity cracked slightly. A true peasant wouldn’t answer with such theatrics. They would answer the question with yes or no. He opened the book anyways.

“Then I’ll read it to you. It’s best to learn about the kingdom you’re in, right?” Merlin smiled, moving around the table so he was sitting beside Arthur. This could amuse them for the next few hours.

\---

When it came time to see Lady Freya and Lord Cerdan off, Merlin led Arthur out to a large field. A single dragon could land in the courtyard, but there were two going out and they would be loaded up with supplies. It was easier to do it in the field behind the city. There were two large dragons laying on the ground, letting servants strap bags to them. Agape and Kallias. Those two were very good dragons. Mordred was fond of Agape as well, it was no wonder they asked her to come along.

Arthur was forcing himself to follow the Prince, trying to keep calm at the sight of the two huge dragons. His mind was once again warning him that this was some kind of trap and that the dragonlords were going to murder him now. 

Instead, they seemed to ignore him, focusing on greeting Merlin. Helen ran up to him with another girl who looked exactly like her. That must be Cassandra, the twin sister that had been mentioned earlier. An older man around Merlin’s age was with them. He grinned and hugged him. Adrien, most likely. 

“Adrien, Cassandra, I’d like you to meet Peter. He’s my new manservant. He is new to the kingdom,” Merlin said, turning so he could gesture to Arthur. 

“Helen told me about you. She said that you are a strange man,” Cassandra said loudly. Helen turned bright red, covering her face. 

“Cassandra! That was supposed to be a secret!” she cried. Adrien was frowning. 

“Helen! Cassandra! That is not very polite at all! You are Emory’s. We show respect and act dignified. This is not how you should act,” Adrien said.

“Aw Adrien, it’s fine. It’s hilarious and she’s right,” Merlin said, laughing. 

Arthur had been somewhat amused at the girl’s antics, at least until Merlin opened his mouth and said something. Arthur frowned, looking away.

“Come on, Peter. I want to introduce you to my aunt and uncle. I also have something to give to Mordred,” Merlin said, grabbing Arthur’s wrist and leading him towards the large crowd. He would get someone to distract Arthur while he spoke to Freya, Mordred, and Cerdan. 

He spotted his aunt and uncle among the crowd and dragged Arthur over. He waved with his free hand. Cyr waved back, smiling brightly. Rosalind turned to look at her nephew, smiling brightly as well.

“Uncle Cyr! Aunt Rosalind!” Merlin said with a grin as he approached. 

“Merlin! How’s our favorite nephew today?” Cyr asked.

“I’m just fine. I thought I’d take this chance to introduce you to my new manservant, Peter,” Merlin said, gesturing to Arthur. “Peter, this is my Uncle Cyr, and his wife, Aunt Rosalind.” 

Arthur bowed to the dragonlord and his wife. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” he said. 

Cyr watched Arthur closely. He wasn’t fond of the fact that the Pendragon boy was so close to his nephew, but he also knew that both Merlin was very stubborn. If he had an idea in his head, he was going to do it. 

“It’s good to meet you, Peter,” Cyr finally said. 

“It’s about time that Merlin got himself a manservant. You seem like a lovely boy, Peter,” Rosalind said.

“I just wanted to introduce him to you before supper, and this was the perfect time to do it. I’ll see you later, I need to speak with Mother and Father,” Merlin said. Cyr chuckled.

“Of course. We’ll see you tonight, Merlin,” he said.

Arthur sighed as Merlin once again dragged him off, this time to the King and Queen. To Arthur’s surprise and horror, Balior was holding the same blue dragon that Arthur had thrown the day before. Not only that, the King must have had no dignity because he was holding the beast as if it was a human baby. She was laying on her back in the man’s arms, her front feet tucked over each other. Her little back legs were sticking up in the air, while her tail was draped over Balinor’s arm. It was absolutely not cute at all. 

“Hello, Mother, Father,” Merlin began. He ticked the dragon’s tummy. She made a noise similar to a laugh, starting to squirm before settling down once Merlin took his hand away. Balinor and Hunith laughed at the display. 

“Hello, Merlin. Did you have a productive morning?” Hunith asked. Merlin nodded.

“Yes! First I showed Peter around. We went to the sitting room and he met Helen. After my chat with Father, I had a chat with Peter, and I taught him about Airgialla’s noble history,” Merlin said. 

“That’s wonderful! Did you learn a lot, Peter? If you ever need help finding your way around the castle, please don’t hesitate to ask someone for it,” Hunith said. Peter looked up in surprise as the Queen acknowledged him. 

“I...yes, Your Highness, thank you. Airgialla is very interesting. I hope to learn more about it,” Arthur replied. He left out the _why_ of course. It would be treason to say ‘I want to learn more about it so I can bring this kingdom to it’s knees’, so he kept quiet. The less the royals knew, the better.

“Mother, Father, I’ll be right back. I want to give my personal farewells to Lady Freya and Lord Cerdan. Peter, you can stay here. Perhaps you can both distract him?” Merlin said.

“Of course, Merlin. They’re waiting by the dragons. They should be leaving soon, so hurry up,” Balinor said.

Arthur was nervous about standing with the King and Queen, but he did his best to hide it as he nodded. 

Merlin ran off, heading towards the dragons. People were speaking with Cerdan and Freya, while Mordred stood by his father’s side, holding his hand. Merlin grinned, heading over to him.

“Hello, Mordred,” Merlin said, lowering himself slightly so he was level with the child. Mordred’s expression brightened.

“ _Merlin,_ ” a voice echoed in his head. Mordred prefered this kind of communication. Alice said it was most likely from the trauma he had gone through when they fled Camelot. Merlin could understand. Mordred would only speak to the Royals and the other dragonlords, though not when there were so many people around. 

“ _Are you excited to go with your father?_ ” Merlin asked, responding in kind. Mordred nodded. 

“ _I’m glad to go with him. I miss him if he has to leave. I like that the King doesn’t send him away often, though,_ ” Mordred replied. 

“ _Father hates sending Lord Cerdan away from you, but sometimes he’s the best man for the job. Your father is very talented, after all,_ ” Merlin said. 

“ _I understand. I’m not mad. I think I might miss Airgialla. I haven’t left it since we arrived_ ” Mordred said. Merlin smiled and took the dragon figurine out of his pocket and held it out.

“ _I thought you might get homesick, so you can borrow this. I know it’s your favourite. Father is trying to make one for you, but he is very busy. You will have your own some day,_ ” he said. 

Morded’s eyes lit up as he saw the dragon. It was indeed his favourite of Prince Merlin’s collection. He let go of his father’s hand, reaching out and gently taking it. He held it as if it was a precious jewel, eyes wide with awe and admiration. 

“ _Thank you, Merlin! I will take very good care of it!_ ” he said. 

As the person speaking to Cerdan left, Mordred tugged at his father’s sleeve. Cerdan looked down with a smile, his own eyes brightening when he saw the toy. The father and son appeared to be having their own private conversation. Merlin stood up straight, waiting patiently for them to finish. A few moments later, Cerdan finally spoke up.

“Thank you, Sire. That was very kind. We will take very good care of it,” he said. 

“It’s no problem,” Merlin said. Cerdan’s smile faded as he began to look around.

“Arthur isn’t with me. He’s over with my parents. I left him there so I could say my goodbyes without putting you in a position where you were forced to be near him. That’s one of the reason’s you and Freya are going on this mission, after all. Well, that and you’re amazing with earth based magic. I’m sure you two will figure out what’s wrong with the crops in no time, and hopefully the village will be able to have some extra food to eat for the winter,” Merlin said. Cerdan looked relieved. 

“Thank you. I hope we discover the source of the problem as well. No one deserves to go hungry, especially with the winter coming up,” Cerdan said. He was interrupted by someone running up to Merlin and tackling him. 

Merlin cried out in surprise, but once he saw who it was he laughed, hugging the person back.

“Well it’s about time, Freya. I was wondering if you knew I was here,” he said. Freya chuckled, pulling away from him after a few moments. 

“Oh, I knew you were here. I was giving you some time with Mordred and Lord Cerdan,” Freya said. Mordred tugged on her sleeve, holding up the toy that Merlin had given him. Freya nodded and smiled.

“Oh, you’re so sweet, Merlin,” she said out loud. Merlin grinned.

“What can I say, I’m a charming Prince, friend to all of my subjects,” he said. Freya rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, don’t let your ego get too big. After all, you’re the one who has to show Arthur who’s boss,” she said. 

“I will, I will. He’ll be a different man when you return. He just needs some time to learn about how many lies Uther has told him. One day, your parents and Lady Thea will be avenged. Uther will not get away with what he has done to our kind,” Merlin said. Freya nodded sadly. 

“I know. I won’t let him,” she sighed, looking up. “We should be leaving very soon, Cerdan.”

“I agree. Merlin, can you please go fetch Balinor and Hunith, and let them know that we are planning to leave?” Cerdan asked.

“Of course. I’ll stay behind with Arthur, so this is farewell. Have a safe trip, and I wish you luck on your mission. Enjoy your adventure, Mordred,” Merlin said.

The trio bowed before Merlin turned and left, heading for his parents. They seemed to have taken ‘distract Arthur’ to heart. The poor man looked as if he had no idea what to do, while the King and Queen were happily chatting away. As Merlin drew closer he discovered Arthur was learning all about dragons, and about how wonderful they were. Arthur looked relieved when Merlin walked up to them.

“I’m guessing Peter was learning even more about Airgialla,” Merlin chuckled. 

“Of course. The dragons are our kin. He must learn about them if he going to live here,” Balinor said. He was still holding Eumelia, but now she was resting her head and front feet on his shoulder, letting the Dragonlord hold her lower half. Merlin laughed.

“I see, I see. It makes sense,” Merlin said. “Speaking of dragons, Lady Freya and Lord Cerdan are planning to leave now. They wish for you to be there so you can give them your blessing.”

“Well then, I suppose we should go. Come, my dear,” Balinor said, holding Eumelia with one arm and holding out his free arm for Hunith to take. Hunith smiled, taking it.

“Of course. We will see you at lunch, Merlin. It was lovely talking to you, Peter,” she said before they left. 

Arthur let out a sigh of relief before he remembered that Merlin was standing right there. He looked over at him with wide eyes, only to see the Prince smirking.

“Did you have fun? It sounded like you were learning a lot,” Merlin said.

“I swear, Sire, I was...I was just overwhelmed. His and Her Majesty are very kind. I’ve never spoken to royals like them before,” Arthur said. “I’ve never spoken to royalty at all.” 

Merlin caught how quickly Arthur corrected himself, but Merlin was still sad for him. What kind of royalty other than Uther himself had Arthur met that they weren’t friendly and kind? Merlin had been raised on the belief that a King and Queen were responsible for their people, and as such should treat them with respect and kindness. Arthur clearly was not used to this. 

He looked over at the dragons. He could see Cerdan helping Mordred onto Agape before getting on behind him, holding his son tight. Freya got up on Kallias, waving to people below. 

Merlin glanced at Arthur. He could see the hidden Prince was watching this closely with fear, hate, confusion, and...was that a little bit of awe he could see? 

“I still can’t believe that the child is allowed to ride that thing,” Arthur mumbled.

“All dragon kin know how to ride the dragons, though Mordred never rides without his father or another dragonlord. He’s too young, just like Helen and Cassandra. I have my own dragon. He doesn’t let anyone but me ride him. I’ll take you to see him this afternoon, if you’d like,” Merlin offered. He could see Arthur debating all of this before he answered. 

“That would be very interesting, thank you, Sire,” he finally said. If Merlin had his own dragon, then perhaps they could use it to return to Camelot, if he did end up choosing to take Emrys back. It would probably be much faster than traveling by boat and horse. He would just have to win the dragon over.

The two of them watched as Agape and Kellias took off, flying away. People began to head back to the city, servants bringing back the carts they had used to transport the bags of food. Merlin smiled, gesturing for Arthur to follow him. 

This afternoon would probably be quite eventful.

\---

_Morgause was here. Morgause had found them, and she was about to attack Arthur. Morgana tried to scream, but found no sound came out when she opened her mouth. She could only stare helplessly as the leader of Cenred’s army killed her dear friend._

_But then...a savior. A pale boy with dark hair came running out to defend him, his eyes glowing a bright, pure gold. Morgana watched in awe as he struck Morgause down with magic. Arthur went to his side, smiling at his savior. Morgana sighed in relief. Arthur was safe. Yet she was also confused, Arthur had witnessed someone using magic, and he wasn’t afraid or upset._

_To her horror, Morgause got up again, shouting something about her being an high priestess. Morgana tried to scream once more as the witch dove for Arthur…_

“ARTHUR!” she screamed, sitting up. Her eyes were wide with terror as she looked around. Arthur was nowhere to be found, but an elderly woman ran to her side.

“Shhhh...it’s okay, dear. It was just a dream. You’re safe here,” she said. Morgana tried to move away, pushing up against the headboard. 

“Who are you? Where’s Arthur?” she said.

“I am Alice, the Court Physician of Airgialla. You were very ill and your brother, Peter, brought you here. I have been treating you. You’ve been asleep for two and a half days. Peter is well, he is just off working right now and will be back tonight. He was offered a job as the Prince’s manservant. Here, you need to drink something. I’ll make you something to eat,” Alice explained.

Everything started to come back to her. Cenred, the attack, Morgause, Uther telling them to flee, her and Arthur’s journey...she had fallen ill, hadn’t she? She took the cup of water that the physician was offering her, drinking it as she let it all sink in.

“Arthur is back in Ealdor, then...I remember now,” Morgana said softly. She had a part to play. No one could know who they were. She had said Arthur’s name, now she had to backtrack.

“You’re from Ealdor, then? Peter only said you were from Essetir. I’m guessing Arthur is a good friend. I pray you will meet again one day,” Alice said, knowing otherwise. 

Morgana put the cup down, looking around the room. She felt homesick, it reminded her of Gaius’ chambers. 

“You said Peter got a job?” she asked. That would be interesting to see. She couldn’t imagine Arthur of all people working for a living. 

“Oh yes. Prince Merlin came in yesterday and offered it as he heard about your arrival. Peter accepted immediately. He started today,” Alice said, taking the cup from Morgana. She refilled it and put it on the bedside table in case she wanted more before going to start on some broth. 

“Prince Merlin…” Morgana said. She had never heard of that name before, but he must be very kind if he was willing to hire someone who had just arrived in the city. She smiled slightly, perhaps they would be safe here. 

Her peace turned to horror as she saw something moving at the corner of her eye. A creature crawled out from under a bed, stretching and yawning. She had only seen pictures of such beasts and this one was far smaller than all of them, but the sharp teeth, claws, scales, wings, and long tail told her everything she needed to know. 

It was a dragon.

In their search for safety, they had stumbled upon a kingdom of magic.


End file.
